Time is running out
by NightLark
Summary: Sequel to H.A.T.H  Paul and Cassie are hiding from the volturi. When Paul meets a mysterious girl called Natalie who questions his feelings for Cassie, can the pair really hold together through all? And what is wrong with Cassie?
1. Hiding

-1**A/N: this is set three months after the end of Hunter and the hound. The main reason I divided the story was because the H.A.T.H was about her finding her father and Paul. This one is about them in hiding. I didn****'****t want those two parts together. To all those who stuck through Hunter and the hound, I hope you stick through this one too.**

Cassie's POV

I scurried along the pavement, clutching the bag of groceries tightly. My eyes darted around constantly searching for danger. I hurried up to the block of condemned flats and went inside. We hadn't been here long, only a week. I knew we wouldn't stay here for long, the only reason we'd been here for this amount of time was because we'd been travelling for three months only stopping for a night or two at hotels or empty houses and we were both sick of it. We could have afforded a flat of our own, that we actually owned but that would require leaving a record of our presence.

I went to our flat (the one with the least amount of damp and rodents) and unlocked the door.

"Paul? I'm home" I called. Paul was pacing by the window. When I called out he ran to my side and hugged me so tight I could hardly breath.

"let go…can't breath" he took the shopping and put it into the kitchen "Did anyone see you?"

"Not that I noticed. I didn't see any vampires around" I sat on the moth-eaten sofa (there was a pile of abandoned furniture around). I was exhausted. I'd been tired a lot recently, getting headaches and cramps.

"Headaches again?" he asked, sitting next to me and pulling me so my head was on his lap.  
"Yeah. Not sure what it is"

"Probably being on the road too much. I'd like to say we could stay here but we'll have to move off again in a couple of days time"

"I know Paul. I hate myself for putting you through all this"

"You know I'd go to hell and back for you" he said, kissing my forehead.

"You may get the chance" I said. He laughed quietly.

"Jasper phoned by the way" I jerked up, eager to hear any news about my vampire family.

"What did he say?"

"They're still being watched. Edward, Bella and Alice have gone to Denali for a while. Emily is looking after the dogs. He also says that he's managed to contact some of his vampire friends, ones he trusts, and that he wants you to train with them"

"When and where?"

"He said that they found an abandoned warehouse building a little way away. He told me to use my nose, because obviously he didn't want anyone to overhear directions and that they'd be there tomorrow. I gave him the number so they could contact you" we'd bought a cheap mobile under fake names. It was to be used if we had to contact people we weren't sure about.

"Okay. I'll go there tomorrow. You don't have to come" I knew that Paul didn't like strange vampires.

"Yes I do"

"No, you really don't. Just drop me off and then go do something fun. You deserve it"

"I'd rather we do fun stuff together"

"So would I but I need to train otherwise if we get attacked, we're screwed"

"I could take them" he said, unconsciously flexing his muscles.  
"I'm sure you could" I said coolly "until they overwhelmed you and killed you, before hanging you on the wall as decoration" I sat up and went into the kitchen area (a mess of broken, dirty cupboards). Paul followed me. He'd been doing that a lot lately, following me around the flat. I knew he was concerned about me but still there are limits.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked. We'd only been having one meal a day, two on occasion, so that our food supplies would last longer.

"Don't care. Anything will do"

"Would you like a large or small helping of that?" he looked confused. Three months and he still didn't understand my humour.

"Of what?"

"Of unhelpful? I mean, we've got plenty so you can have a large if you want" he rolled his eyes at me and sat on the counter.

"You know what I meant" he said.

"Fine. We'll have beans" he stifled a groan. Beans were cheap and easy to transport so most of the time we had that or tinned spaghetti. Sometimes soup.

"What? You said you didn't care. It's beans or mushroom soup" I said, peering into my carrier bag.

"You bought mushroom soup? Who buys mushroom soup? It's the most useless, flavourless soup ever invented. Mushrooms are the crappiest vegetable grown! They're bland and slimy. They are so pointless, I don't see why people eat them!"

"That explains why it was on special offer then" I took the tin of soup and brought it over to the area we'd reserved for cooking. We had a little camping stove (there was no electricity in the flat, obviously or water).

"Tin opener please" I said, handing him the tin. He tore the top off and stuck the tin to heat. I went to light a candle or two. We didn't use many in case someone noticed a light on in the building and reported us. Besides, we both had very good eyesight.

"Do you want a drink? We've got water, water or water" I searched our drinks cupboard which was the coldest spot in the building "Oh, and there's one bottle of chocolate milk left that's not gone off" I saved our money by only purchasing essentials, and stuff that was on offer. I'd bought some of these cheap milk bottles in Seattle.

"You have it. It makes me feel like a child drinking that" I shrugged.  
"Suit yourself. When your bones crumble into dust, it's your own fault" I handed him a bottle of water and took the milk.

"Here's to another night of still being alive" he said. I toasted him with my bottle but didn't drink. I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"How much longer do you think?" I asked. I asked him the same question every evening and his response was always the same.

"Not much longer. They can't hunt us for ever" the us was a bit of an exaggeration. They were only hunting me.

"What would I do without you Paul?"

"Probably the same thing you're doing now. You're resilient. I mean, you are probably the most bad ass girl alive. That's why they're looking for you" I smiled up at him.

"Soup's done" he took the tin off the heat and handed me the spoon. We took it in turns to take a sip, but I knew he gave me more then him. Paul was like that.

Afterwards, having no reason to stay up, we curled up on the sofa (the bedroom was rodent country) under the blanket and went to sleep.

**A/N: ahh, poor Cassie and Paul. Life looks pretty bleak right now.**


	2. Peter and Charlotte

-1**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to delilah69 who suggested the idea for this chapter.**

I woke up to a beeping noise. I sat up to see the spare phone flashing. I sat up and picked it up.

"Turn off the alarm clock" Paul muttered sleepily. I flipped open the phone.

9.15

Warehouse 21

Ah hah. It was from Jasper's friend, detailing the time and place to meet. I checked the time. It was nine o'clock. Shit, I had to get moving. I pushed Paul off the sofa so I could get up and get dressed. Most of my clothes were dirty because we hadn't found a laundrette yet. I found a clean pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Where you going?" Paul asked from the floor, looking at me with one eye.

"I got a text. My training session starts in fifteen minutes. I'll walk. You can go back to sleep"

"You are not walking around alone in this neighbourhood!" he said "What if someone sees you?"

"So me walking around is more likely to draw attention then me walking around with a giant guy who looks like he eats steroids for breakfast"

"Valid point but I'm still going with you. We'll take the car"

"What car?" I pointed out. We'd taken Alice's car to escape Fork's but we ditched it soon after. Every town we stole a new car. When we'd arrived here we'd left our last car in a random car park (after wiping down everything for fingerprints).

"I'll steal one"

"No you won't Paul. I am perfectly capable of walking around town without an escort. Besides, if these vampires see you they might freak and run away" I walked out of the room and headed outside. It was cold and I shivered slightly. I pulled my coat around me, and kept my eye on the pavement. My other senses were in overdrive, making sure I wasn't being followed.

I walked to the warehouse district and found number twenty one. There was a guy leaning against the wall. He was tall and lean, with messy brown hair. His stance radiated attitude and as I walked past he whistled.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in rough place like this?" he asked, his southern accent was strong and rather sexy.

"Maybe I'm not such a nice girl?" I suggested, raising my eyebrow. He walked over slowly, like a lion approaching it's prey.

"Well you sure look like a nice girl but I've been wrong before. But you still haven't answered my question. What you doing around here?"

"Perhaps I'm looking for a bit of a fun time" I knew this guy was a vampire, most likely my contact. He clearly didn't know who I was though "Do you know where I could find some?"

"I do but I'm not sure you handle my idea of fun, girl"

"Why don't you come over here and find out if I can?" I was smiling to myself. This vamp obviously thought he'd found himself a victim and was just toying with it before he attacked.

He approached me, backing me up against the wall, his hands went to his waist and he kissed me furiously. I didn't fight, in fact I kissed him back, pretending I was . His mouth went to the crook of my neck, inhaling. I felt his teeth and knew he was preparing to bite.

I twisted out of his grip and grabbed his arm so it was behind his back. I shoved him against the wall so his face was pressed against the rough brick. I bared my fangs (yes, I have fangs now) and hissed.

"So, still think I can't handle it? Or is there something else you care to dish out?"

"Okay. You can let him go now Cassie" said an amused voice. I spun round to see a small blonde girl who reminded me of Alice, except her hair was longer.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Charlotte. That's my friend, Peter. Jasper sent us to train you (though he never mentioned you weren't a vampire). I'm not really sure you need it though. Hundreds of people have unsuccessfully tried to get Peter in that position over the years, myself included" I released him. He scowled at me.

"She surprised me. That's all" Peter said "I thought she was human, so my guard was down"

"Sure. I'll believe you" I said "Shall we begin then?" Peter led me inside the warehouse. There wasn't much stuff, just a few boxes of weapons and clothes. We all sat on the floor.

"So Jasper said that you needed work on the physical and mental aspect. When he said mental, I'm guessing you have a power?" said Peter.

"Yeah. I can communicate with my boyfriend mentally and I can control people's minds"

"Right. Well, I'm going to help you with the physical side. Charlotte will help you use your power more effectively"

"Okay. Who's going first?"

"I will" said Peter "how much fighting training have you had?"

"Not much" I admitted "Jasper trained me for one day, then I had to leave" I didn't know how much Jazz had told them so I didn't mention why I'd had to leave.  
"We know about the Volturi, Cassie. Don't worry we're almost like fugitives too. You see, Jazz, Peter and I were part of some big battles in the south. The Volturi granted us a pardon because we left before they arrived but they're just looking for an excuse to take us in" Charlotte explained.

"So he trained you for one day. Well, we know pretty much the same tricks so if I cover something you've already learnt let me know" he rose to his feet and I followed. He took up a fighting position, slightly crouched with his fingers curled claw like. There was a kind of lazy concentration on his face as he started to circle me. I took up my own position, legs apart, arms tight against my sides with my hands in front.

"Now, a lot of vampires will go for an attack straight away. It's instinct. You need to ignore that and focus on your defence. The attack is the easy bit" he lunged forward and I leapt back.

"Just avoiding isn't good enough Cassie. Defence is one part timing, two parts instinct. You have to learn to fight your instincts, to choose when to use it and when not to" he moved forward again, feinting, and this time I didn't move. When he tried to strike me, I blocked.

"If you can, when someone attacks try and get a grip on them and tear it off. At the very least they'll be slightly distracted" he told me. I nodded. I wasn't sure if I could actually tear myself apart, so I hoped he wouldn't try.

"While it is important to defend you must also know when to attack" he told me. I nodded, still focused on him. I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to get distracted. He'd use that to his advantage.

He leapt a third time. I grabbed him and managed to throw him to the floor. He tripped me so I landed on top of him. He rolled us over so he was on top and he snarled. I hit him in the face and knocked him off. We rolled around on the ground for a bit until Peter had my hands trapped above my head. I finally surrendered.

"Okay! I give!" I said. He didn't move, just held me there. His breath was sweet and made me dizzy. I looked around for Charlotte but she wasn't there.

"She's gone out. Just you and me here, Cassie"

"Can you let me go then?" he stroked my cheek.

"Perhaps" I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Get off!" I said, trying to shove him. For once my strength failed me. I didn't even budge him.

"You know, you're not the only one with powers" he said "I have a 'gift' too. I know things, kind of like Alice. I know that there is something…growing. Something strong is building" I stared at him, slightly worried by his incoherent rambles. He jerked back to reality and leapt up.

"Another go?" he asked.

**A/N: A possible storyline might involve Peter and Cassie at some point. Maybe not in this fic but if there's another sequel, it might happen then. What do we think? Do we like the idea of Peter and Cassie.**


	3. The other shifter

-1**A/N: this goes back to just after Cassie leave to see Peter.**

Paul's POV

I watched Cassie leave, sighed and got up. I didn't want to stay in this flat without Cassie. Her presence made it seem better then any of the expensive flats.

I headed outside, ignoring the cold. I wandered with no sense of direction, not paying any attention to my surroundings.

I bumped into a woman, knocking her to the floor.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry" I said, offering her a hand. She took it and I pulled her up. We both bent to pick up her bags that she'd dropped.

"Thanks brother" she said. I stared at her. "Oh come on, don't play dumb with me. I know what you are"

"No idea what you're talking about" she sighed and stood up. I looked her up and down.

She was tall and curvy with jet black hair, streaked with red in places, and green eyes. I guessed her age at about nineteen. She was wearing a tight red and purple top, and cropped jeans.

"I'm like you, I'm a shifter too" I was taken aback.  
"Really?"

"Yeah"

"What animal?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" I laughed.

"Wolf"

"Panther. Guess I'll see you around" she took her bags and started to walk away. I made a split second decision.

"Do you fancy going for a drink with me?" I asked "I haven't seen any other shifters in a while" she shrugged.

"I've got nothing on" I led her to a small bar and ordered our drinks.

"So, you imprinted?" she asked "I only ask cause I don't want to get some pissed off partner coming after me when I start flirting with you"

"Yes I'm imprinted"

"What's she like?"

"Perfect" she groaned.

"Why can't people ever come up with a different adjective to describe people?" she muttered. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I take it you're not imprinted then…what was your name?"

"Natalie. You are?"

"Paul. So you're not imprinted Natalie?"

"No. I'd say that I'm a lone wolf but that might be a bit cheesy" we both laughed. I liked her, she had personality.

"So where is your girl?" she asked.

"Oh, she's off with friends"

"And you're not with her?" she looked away, frowning.  
"What?"

"Well, every imprint I've known are inseparable"

"Me and Cassie have a bit of an odd pairing. We're used to being different" I meant it as a joke but she didn't smile.

"Huh. Very odd. Are you sure you're imprinted?"

"Yeah" I felt uneasy "I mean, what else would it be?"

"Have you ever heard of duel imprints?"

"No. what's that?" I was intrigued. I knew Sam hadn't shared all the legends with us. I wondered if this was one of the ones he'd kept secret.

"When I was part of a pack the leader had a duel imprint. He supposedly imprinted on this girl, and he really loved her. She didn't like him at first but eventually she got used to the idea. So, they were really 'in love' and they wanted to get married. But then they started having these arguments and things, she kept going out without him. Then, the day before they were supposed to get married, he finds her sleeping with some vampire! Imagine! He was so crushed that he ran away for a bit. When he comes back he's got this other girl who is totally in love with him and his real imprint. The elders said that he suffered from a duel imprint, which is where someone who resembles you real imprint builds a connection with you. The only reason they respond is because the mind tricks them into thinking it's real" I was getting really uneasy now. This story sounded a lot like me and Cassie.

"So…" I said, changing the subject "where is the rest of your pack?"

"Canada. They all got imprints and settled down. I left because I didn't want to stop phasing and they did (you know, so they can grow old with their partners). So I decided to find somewhere else to live because it's a bit odd for a panther to show up in Canada, and I'd been stuck in the zoo one too many times"

"So they weren't panthers?"

"No. They were mainly eagles. There were two other panthers but they got shot. What about you? You've got a pack?"

"Yeah but I got kicked out because I choose Cassie over them"

"No shit! They kicked you out? Now that's got to be a first!"

"Yeah. Cassie's not exactly a human you know. She's part vampire" Natalie's eyes bugged out of her skull.

"Wow. You're not kidding me, right?"

"no. I swear it. When Sam, my alpha, found out he got real mad and banned her from coming on our land. I went with her and now I can't go home"

"Oh you poor thing" she took my hand and squeezed. "I left willingly and I miss home. You must miss it so much"

"Yeah, I do" I took a gulp of my drink "all the time"  
"You get pretty annoyed at Cassie for making you do that" I shrugged.

"Sometimes. I wish…sometimes I just wish I'd imprinted on someone normal. Someone who isn't so difficult to be with. I mean, shifters hate vampires. It goes against everything natural to be with her yet I can't help it. I wish I had a choice" Natalie nodded and patted my arm.

**A/N: Subtle Paul, real subtle. Now, this is the third chapter I've posted today and so far no reviews! I know not everyone reviews but I do enjoy reading them and they get the chapters up quicker and also with some of your own opinion in it. For example, should I have a Cassie/Peter fling?**

**So, I won't post the next chapter until I have between 5 and 10 reviews.**


	4. Sick

-1**A/N: Yes I said I wouldn't update until I got 5-10 reviews but then it became plainly obvious I wasn't going to get even 2 reviews and these were taking up too much space on my hard drive. So, I don't care if you review or not. I'll update anyway, I'll just pretend that everyone loves my story instead of their obvious hatred (I concluded hatred because everyone is ignoring this story)**

**Or maybe I'll just delete the sequel everyone requested and strike.**

**Not sure yet.**

Cassie's POV

When I got home, Paul wasn't there. Part of me missed him but another part was glad. I didn't feel well at the moment and I wanted to nothing but flop on the sofa and sleep for ever. I wouldn't be able to do that with Paul fussing over me like a mother chicken.

I fell onto the dirty sofa and closed my eyes. The instant I did, I was hit with a wave of nausea and I rushed to the bathroom. We didn't often use the room, because it was covered with six inches of grease and dirt and full of cockroaches but I needed to throw up, now. I coughed and spluttered into the bowl, then wiped my mouth. My hand came away red. I stared at it in horror.

I started coughing again. I retched and more of the red stuff sprayed over my hands and clothes.

I sniffed. It smelt like rust. Blood.

I was coughing up blood? I started to scream in shock but all that came out was a twisted gasp. I tried to stand but the whole room span. I fell back to the floor with a thump, my head resting against the toilet. I took deep breaths, fighting down the bile and blood rising at the back of my throat.

"What's happening?" I muttered to myself. "What's happening to me?"

I lay on the ground, my heart pounding in my head. My mouth felt like it had been filled with tar, my throat felt like it had been rubbed down with sandpaper and my stomach ached, as if I was being torn apart from the inside.

I wondered if I was dying.

My hand fumbled for the mobile in my pocket and I scrolled to contacts. I paused over Paul, then shook my head. He couldn't help me. I didn't know what to do. I flipped the phone shut again and lay there. The pain in my stomach was growing. I wished I could die and escape the pain.

I waited until the dizziness had subsided before I tried to stand again. I slowly moved to the living room and went to lie on the sofa. I lay there for ages trying to sleep. The pain kept me awake. I curled up, keeping pressure on my stomach, hoping to minimize the feeling.

Eventually I managed to get to sleep.

I was woken up when Paul came back. He came over to my side and started kissing me. His hands went to my shirt and I knew what he was after. I also knew that I really couldn't deal with this right now. I shoved his hands away, weakly. He ignored me and carried on.

"Paul, get off" I said. He continued.  
"Paul! I'm serious, let go!" he still didn't seem to hear me. I jerked up, knocking him clear across the room. "Paul! For fuck's sake, go away!" I snarled. I lay back down and rolled so I was facing away from the door. I heard angry footsteps and the door opened and closed with a bang.

For the second time that night I wondered, was this what death felt like?

For possible the thousandth time in my life I answered that question, no. Death is the easy bit. Life is the hard part.

**A/N: short chapter I know but that was all I really wanted to happen and I couldn't go into much more detail about Cassie coughing up blood without being repetitive.**


	5. Fuck away the memories

-1**A/N: angry lemons.**

Paul's POV

I couldn't believe it! All I'd wanted was to be close to her and she'd thrown me across the room! It reminded me of when I'd first met her ands he'd refused to go anywhere near me. I couldn't remember how she'd begun to trust me. The only thought that pounded over and over in my head was 'she doesn't want me'.

I didn't know where I was going but my feet obviously did. I ended up in a very upper-class part of town, at a block of flats similar to ours but a lot nicer. I recognized the address.

Natalie.

I rang the doorbell. I knew it was late but I was sure she'd be up.

"Hello?" said the voice on the intercom.  
"Natalie? It's Paul"

"Paul! What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

"I need someone to talk to. Can I come in?"

"Of course" she buzzed me in and I went upstairs. She was waiting at her door, wearing a red silk negligee. She escorted me inside and sat me on the sofa.

"Here, drink this" she gave me a small glass of something. I could smell the alcohol off it and that was all I cared about. She sat next to me, one leg cross over the other showing a lot of her skin. Her foot rested just against my knee.

"What happened?"

"She happened!" I snarled. I was so angry! What right did she have to reject me? I was her fucking imprint! She was supposed to love me as I loved her, unconditionally! "She walked in and took over my life, treating me like her fucking slave! A dog that will come when she calls!" I was shaking with fury. Natalie grabbed my arm.  
"Jesus, calm down! I don't want a bloody hole in my wall! Someone will reported it to the management!" I took a deep breath and sat there, staring at her. She was very attractive and nothing like Cassie. Nothing at all.

That was all I needed. A distraction.

I reached forward and grabbed her, pulling her to me. She didn't struggle as I kissed her, hard. Harder then I'd ever kissed Cassie because she was so damn delicate. Natalie was like me, she was raw and wild. An animal.

She pulled me to my feet and shoved me against a wall. Her hands were everywhere. Her skin was warm, warm as mine. It felt like I was burning wherever she touched.

She tore off my shirt and kissed down my chest to the top of my trousers. She pulled them off, along with my boxers. My erection sprang free.

"Fuck Paul" she groaned at the sight of me before taking me into her mouth. I snarled at the sensation. Cassie never did this, she refused to. I couldn't remember the last time someone gave me head.

"Oh God! Natalie! Don't you dare fucking stop! Don't you fucking dare!" I growled, my hands wrapping in her hair so I could move her head faster up and down my shaft. Of course, being who she was Natalie immediately pulled away.

"I take it you like?" she said, raising her eyebrows at me. I responded with a strangled growl and thrust her mouth back onto my dick. She sucked and licked me to the point of orgasm. I pulled out at the last second and came over her. She licked my dick clean, immediately rehardening it. I pulled her to her feet and tore the skimpy bit of silk in half. I shoved her against the wall, wrapped her legs around my waist and thrust into her, hard. She cried out in ecstasy as I pounded into her, harder then I'd ever been with Cassie. I didn't care if I hurt Natalie. I didn't care if Cassie found out. All I wanted to do was fuck away every single memory of my imprint until she ceased to exist in this moment.

I grabbed Natalie's hair again, and pulled her neck to the side. My lips assaulted her neck.

"Oh god! Oh fuck!" she screamed out as I continually thrust into her. Her hands caressed her body, squeezing her breasts. I snarled.

"Am I not enough?" I asked, pounding harder. I released her hair and replaced her hands with my own. I pulled and pinched her breasts, then moved my mouth to bite the soft flesh.  
"Fuck Paul! Fuck!" she screamed, cumming furiously around my dick as I bit. I thrust a few more times before cumming myself. I pulled out and sank onto the floor, back against the wall. Natalie sat next to me.

"Wow. You're a fucking machine" she laughed at her joke. "Are you going to leave?" she asked. I thought about it, then shook my head.

"Then we better find something to do tomorrow"

"Why not just go again?" I asked.

**A/N: PAUL! You dirty filthy bastard! I never intended for that to happen! Or if it was going to happen, I was hoping he'd feel sorry after. Oh well, looks like my fic ran away with me again.**

**Hate me, love me, just review. **


	6. Feed

-1Cassie's POV

I woke up and immediately retched. I managed to make it to the bathroom in time. I wasn't quite as violently ill as I had been yesterday but it was still scary to be coughing up blood. I had made a decision during the night (after throwing up three more times) of what to do if this happened again. I pulled out my mobile and dialled the Cullen's.

"Hello, Cullen residence" said Jasper's voice.

"Jasper! It's Cassie"  
"Cassie, what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to call! What if someone overhears"

"I know. I wouldn't unless it was really important, which it is"

"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Is Carlisle there?"

"No. He's at the hospital. Tell me Cassie, what's wrong"

"It's probably nothing. I've been really dizzy, and I have a really bad headache"

"It's just a human disease most likely"

"I vomited blood Jasper! Human's only do that when they're fucking dying! Besides, I'm not human anymore remember?" there was silence at the other end of the phone for a bit.

"You say you've been vomiting blood?"

"Yeah"

"And dizzy, headaches?"

"Yes" I was getting frustrated now.

"Anything else? Peeling skin? Tiredness? Unable to see or hear very well? Lack of strength?"

"No, yes, yes and yes"

"Cassie when did you last feed?"

"Feed? Well I didn't eat yesterday…"

"No, I mean blood. When did you last feed on blood"

"Err…it would have been that day when Paul and I went hunting. The day we had to leave"

"YOU HAVEN'T HUNTED IN THREE MONTHS?" he roared "NO WONDER YOU'RE IN SUCH BAD SHAPE!"

"Calm down Jasper! I didn't think it mattered. I spent fifteen years without drinking blood, remember?"

"Then you woke up your vampire side, remember? Vampires can only go a week max without feeding. You need blood"

"There are no animals around except rats. And I'd have to catch like a bunch of them"

"I didn't mean you needed animal blood. I'm sorry to say this but you're going to have to bite someone"

"No. I'm not doing that. There's got to be another way"

"There isn't"

"I'm not killing anyone"

"Then you'll die"

"I don't care"

"Okay, let me tell you how you're going to die then Cassie. First you'll start going mad and attack anything with a heartbeat. Then, slowly your body will start to decay while you're still alive. You'll be reduce to an insane walking corpse. You won't be able to see or hear very well. The sunlight will burn your skin. You will become s husk of yourself"

"I'm not it Jasper. Nothing you can say will make me" I hung up and switched the phone off.


	7. Bad News

-1Cassie's POV

I couldn't stay in the flat, the silence was suffocating me. I wondered where Paul was. I knew he'd left after I turned him down and he hadn't been around when I'd woken up to vomit in the night. I wondered why he hadn't smelt the blood.

Oh well. I headed outside. A truck was idling near the pavement and as I walked past the window rolled down.

"get in" called Peter "Makes no sense for you to walk if I'm here with a car" I shrugged, not faulting his logic. I climbed in and he started to drive. There was some country music playing quietly in the background. I didn't really like it much.

"So, how are you?" he asked. I looked at him suspiciously.  
"Jasper called you, didn't he?"

"Yes he did. He told me to look after you because something was wrong. He didn't tell me what was wrong but I can smell it pretty clearly, if that's what I think it is" he pointed to my sleeve which had a few specks of dried blood on it. I self-consciously tucked it away.

"I'm fine"

"I doubt that very much Cassie. I've seen what happens when a vampire doesn't feed, Jasper has too. That's why we're worried!"

"Shut up about it Peter. It's not your business, okay? So just drop it!" we spent the rest of the drive in silence. When we got to the warehouse, my phone rang.

"Get the hell off the line! There's a train coming!" I shouted down the phone.

"Err…Cassie? It's Carlisle"

"Oh. Sorry. Bad morning."

"It's about to get worse. I've got some news" I could tell by his tone that something incredibly bad had happened.

"What's happened?" My mind sifted through the possibilities. Bella, dead. Jasper, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie. The wolf pack, slaughtered.  
"We just received word that your mum's house caught fire"

"Oh"

"No one got out" I dropped the phone in shock. Admittedly, my mum hadn't been much of a parent to me but I was still upset. I hated Mark and Leo, Richard too but June didn't deserve to die. Pete picked up the phone and I could hear him arguing with Carlisle but the words didn't make any sense. I put my hand out to take the phone back. Peter gave me an assessing look, then reluctantly handed it over.  
"It was them, wasn't it Carlisle?"

"I think so Cassie. They're trying to force you out of hiding by threatening people you care about" a horrible thought occurred.

"You could be next!"  
"No, I am a friend of the Volturi and they cannot harm me or the family without cause. The wolf pack however, are another matter"

"What's happening?"

"I know you don't want to hear this but I think you should send Paul back so that he officially has no ties to you and find yourself another protector. At least temporarily"

"I'll…talk to him. Tonight" I said, flipping the phone closed. Peter looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"Come on. We better get started" he nodded and we went inside. Peter had installed a punch bag, and I immediately got started, using up all my strength, anger, sorrow and every other emotion inside me to hit it.

"Whoa! Whoa Cassie!" Peter said when I'd nearly knocked the bag off it's supports "You can't change the world by destroying my punch bag. It just means I have to find another one, which is a pain"

"I don't want to change the world" I said, punctuating each word with a punch "I just want to hit something that doesn't fight back!"

"Okay" he said, grabbing me and wrapping his arms around me so I couldn't move.

"Get off!" I screamed. Images flashed through my head.

_**Flashback**_

_I tried to run but Leo hooked his arms around me, pressing against me. I tried to pull away, thrashing and screaming but he was too strong. One of his hands went to my throat and squeezed.  
"I'm going to kill you Cassandra. I will do it when you least expect it but know this, you will die at my hand, screaming in pain"_

_**End Flashback**_

Peter released me and I spun away so I was facing him. My eyes blazed, my fangs were fully extended.

"Don't ever try that again" I snarled.

"Okay. Now, maybe you should try taking a break?" I glared at him "No, I mean focus on your power for a bit. I know Charlotte would like too" I sighed and nodded.

**A/N: there is a poll on my profile about the final pair for this fic. Check it out.**


	8. Unwelcome visions

-1"Okay, Cassie. You told us that you have two main branches of power but they're both focused on the mind. Now, I think you could expand them and make them stronger, so you could control a group of people rather then just one and you wouldn't need eye contact with them. I also figure, if you can talk with your boyfriend then surely you can communicate with others. Like other family members for example. We can also work on blocking them out, just in case that helps"

"Right, okay. That makes sense"  
"If you manage that, you could also do long distance mind control. Only with people you've connect with previously but it would still be pretty useful"

"Cool"

"And, you could possibly be able to see into people's minds, see what they see. So, what do you want to try first?"

"Can I try the see into your mind thing?" I asked. I didn't tell them my motivation for that, that I was worried about Paul in case they thought I was being clingy.  
"Of course. Close your eyes and focus on the connection between the two of you. Imagine it as a golden line, leading from you to him. Follow it to his mind. Feel him, be him" she said. I did as she said. At first I got nothing but then I saw a flicker of something in the darkness. I focused on it, drawing towards it.

A wave of dizziness hit me and I lost the connection. My eyes snapped open in time to see the world tipping. Peter caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Okay, time for you to take a break" he said. I pulled away and shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. I want to try again" he scowled at me and shared a look with Charlotte.

"Please, one more try? I almost had it! If I faint again, we can stop"

"Okay. Once more. No more after that" I smiled happily and closed my eyes. I eagerly sought out the connection again. I located it quicker this time and held onto it. I refused to let it go.

I pulled myself into Paul's mind.

Paul's POV

I lay next to Natalie, staring at the ceiling. I was completely spent after yet another round of passionate sex. She had done things Cassie had never done. Cassie. I wondered for the first time…

Cassie's POV

I jerked back to reality, stumbled and nearly fell.

"That's it! No more!" Peter growled angrily, catching me again.

"No…it can't" I felt tears in my eyes as I thought about what I'd seen. Paul, in bed with another women thinking about everything they'd done. I'd seen in his mind, seen everything. He was thinking about all the things she'd done that I wouldn't do. Natalie, her name was Natalie.

I growled quietly then looked up at the pair of very confused looking vampires.

"I have to go home. Now" I said. Peter nodded.  
"I'll drive you"

Peter's POV

Since I'd first met Cassie I'd been confused as to what I needed to do. I always had these 'feelings' about things. Call it a gift if you must. It told me to stay close to Cassie. It told me something bad was going to happen and that she'd need me. I thought the bad thing had already happened after the earlier phone call but now I wasn't so sure. I forced myself to be optimistic. How much worse could things get?

**A/N: A LOT WORSE! MWHAHAHA! If these characters were real they'd probably have hunted me down and killed me by now to make their lives easier.**


	9. lifeline

-1Cassie's POV

We went home and I sent an urgent message to Paul.

_Paul, I need you!_

It took him a few minutes to reply (no doubt he was detaching himself from his girlfriend).

_**Be right there.**_

I looked up at Peter.

"He's coming"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" I truthfully didn't. all I could do was sit next to Peter and tensely wait for Paul to arrive.

Eventually he showed up. My senses weren't as strong as before but even I could smell the stench of shifter on him, the strong smell of sex all disguised by cheap cologne and shower gel.

"Hello Paul" I said coldly.

"Hey Cassie!" he said, smiling. He came to hug me but I pushed him away. He looked hurt "What was that for?"

"Don't act like a dumb shit Paul because I know you're smarter then that. I just want to know why the hell you were fucking some bloody shifter when you're supposed to be my imprint?" I rose to my feet, I felt Peter mimic me in case I needed his help.

"What the hell are you talking about?" oh he was going to play innocent was he? I glared at him, saw him swallow nervously.

"I AM TALKING ABOUT THAT FUCKING WHORE YOU WERE BANGING! NATALIE!" I snarled the name, putting all my disgust and anger into one word.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" he demanded.  
"Not denying it are you? I'll tell you how I know, I have this cool little power that allows me to see into people's heads, Paul. I saw everything. I saw what she'd done, what you'd done. What you fucking thought of me!"

"You were spying on me?" he said, outraged.  
"You were cheating on me?" I yelled, just as outraged.

"Looks like you were doing the same thing!" he said, nodding at Peter.  
"I was not! I would never cheat on you Paul because I loved you and I thought you felt the same!"

"Ha! That wasn't love! That was forced! If I had my way I'd never have imprinted on a fucking ugly, frigid bitch like you!" okay, now I was pissed.

"If I'm so crap in bed why did you stick around?"

"Maybe because I was worried you'd die if I didn't!"

"Believe it or not Paul, I am capable of looking after myself! I managed it for fifteen years before you came along. I don't need a fucking babysitter and if that's the only reason you came you better leave now!" he stared at me, startled. I guess he hadn't expected me to say that.

"You heard me! Fucking get out of here!" his surprise turned to anger but it didn't focus on me. It focused on Peter, who's hand was resting on my shoulder.  
"You did this!" he roared "You tricked her, told her to leave me so you could have to yourself!"

"No I didn't" he said "I believe she can make her own choices" I stepped away from Peter so I was standing right in front of Paul.  
"Yes I can, and I'm making one right now! I want you gone! Run back to your wolf pack, or better yet your slut! I'm sure she'll make you feel better!"

"Fine" he spat at me "You're nothing more then a manipulative cow!" he stormed out of the room. I stood there for a minute before sinking to the floor. Peter sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me as I let out the tears I'd been fighting since this had begun. My lifeline, my friend, Paul hated me and had left. Now I had no one.

Peter's POV

I held Cassie tight in my arms as she cried. Her warm tears soaked my shirt and when I looked I saw they were red tinged. She was muttering something under her breath that I didn't catch.

"It's okay Cassie"

"Why did he do that? I thought he loved me!"  
"I'm sure he did"

"No. he wouldn't have done this. People aren't supposed to hurt people they love"

"He's only human, everyone makes mistake. Think about it, if Carlisle hadn't made a mistake, you wouldn't exist"

"But this is different. We were imprinted. He told me that we'd be together forever. I trusted him…how can I trust anyone anymore? There's no one left" I turned her to face me.

"You're wrong. There's me" and then I kissed her.

**A/N: I cried when I wrote this. Probably because at the same time I was listening to depressing music and watching an Alice/hatter video on youtube (I mean Alice/Hatter from the new syfy film) but still, I was very sad.**


	10. Blackout

-1**A/N: Chapter dedicated to lilmaher who requested this to be continued when I honestly couldn****'****t be asked. I didn****'****t want to let her down.**

Paul's POV

I stormed out of the room and marched off. How could she act that way when it was painfully clear she was in love with that vampire? Well I didn't care. I'd go off and do something much more interesting then pretend to care about that leech lover.

Cassie's POV

Peter was kissing me. It felt like sparks shooting through my body and I wanted nothing more then to just let him but I couldn't because if I did I would be as bad as Paul had said. So I shoved him off, or rather I pushed against his chest and he let me go. I was in no condition to actually fight him off so I was glad that he let me go.

"What's wrong Cassie?"

"I can't do this Peter. I just yelled at Paul for cheating on me, I can't rebound onto you. It's not fair on anyone, especially not you!"

"Cassie…" he began.

"No! Leave Peter. I'll see you soon but tonight I want to be by myself" I said. He sighed regretfully but left without another word. I sank onto the sofa, eyes closed. God, could my life get any worse? I heard the sound of a door opening and closing and opened my eyes, expecting to see Peter or Paul but there was no one there. I rose to my feet, hands fisted at my waist, eyes scanning the room. I took a step forward and felt a wave of dizziness. Shit, not again. I cursed under my breath, grasping for something that I could lean on. I misjudged the distance of the sofa and fell forward. I lay on the floor, the dizziness overwhelming me. I could make out a hooded figure standing nearby.

"Hello Cassie, it's about time we met" they said, before I blacked out.

Paul's POV

I'd gone to Natalie's house. Probably not the best thing considering the situation but I couldn't give a flying fuck. So why was I pacing around, upset?

"Paul, calm down! She'll get over it. You just need to talk to her" Natalie said. I shook my head.

"You didn't see the look on my face. I said stuff…stuff I shouldn't have said" I said, sinking onto the sofa. Natalie came over and made me look at her.  
"It'll be fine, okay Paul? We'll go over there and explain everything. I'll come with you"

"Fine" we left the building and went back to the flats.

"This is where you live?" Natalie said with distaste. I shrugged and went inside. The door to our flat was open, no light inside.  
"Cassie? Cassie are you here? Oh fuck, where is she?" I muttered to myself more then to anyone else.

"Relax Paul, she's probably gone for a walk" said Natalie, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I shoved her off and looked around. There was a bloodstain on the floor.

"Shit. I think something bad has happened to her. I'll never forgive myself if she's got hurt" I said.

"Oh for fuck's sake" Natalie shoved me hard. I turned to face her. Her eyes were dark and angry.

"Grow a fucking pair Paul! You didn't care if you had you wouldn't have slept with me. It's your own fault she's gone, you made it far to easy for me!" I darted forward and grabbed her by the throat.

"What have you done to her?" I snarled.

"Nothing. Yet" she threw me off and jumped to land on my chest, pining me to the floor. "It's your fault what's going to happen" then she hit me over the head with something and the world went black.


	11. Bloodlust

-1**Cassie's POV**

I woke up in a darkened room. One of my arms had a chain around it, attaching me to the wall. I tugged but I was too weak. I rolled my eyes at the cliché and let out a shout. I was sure whoever had brought me here would want to gloat about it.  
"LET ME OUT!" I cried. My dramatic yells were cut off by a fit of coughing. The door opened and a tall man with long black hair came in.

"Hello Cassandra"

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked. He didn't seem put out by my rude behaviour.

"My name is Aro, I am one of the leaders of the Volturi"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" I asked "You've been hunting me down for ages, and whoopee you managed to capture a fifteen year old girl"

"Yes but you're not just any girl. You are the most extraordinary girl I've ever observed"

"Thank you. You're the most irritatingly cheerful vampire I've ever met. Can you leave me alone now?" he carried on as if I hadn't spoken.

"There is one thing that concerns me and that is your inability to feed"

"I can feed I just don't wanna"

"We'll see. Vampires are very patient people Cassandra. I will wait and eventually you will break. Especially when you know your partner's life hangs in the balance. How long can he go without food?"

"Do you're research next time. He's not my fucking partner!" I snarled. That was true but if they hurt Paul, I'd kill them. Only I was allowed to hurt Paul.

"huh. We'll see. Bring her in" he called. Two men came in through the open door, with a figure between them. At first I thought it was Paul but then I realised it was a girl. Natalie…

I snarled, loudly.

"YOU BITCH!" I tried to launch myself at her but the chain restricted my movement. The girl sneered at me.

"Don't try it hunny. I could have you on your back on the floor in a second. More time then it took to get your boyfriend in that position I must admit" I growled and tugged at the chain again.

"I'm going to tear you apart for what you did" I spat.

"Not with that chain you won't. the door might stop you too"

"Actually Natalie, you have surpassed your usefulness" said Aro.  
"What?" she said, confused and surprised. The two vampires flanking her grabbed her and chained her to the wall, within striking distance of me.

"now, I will leave you two. I know she's not the most appetising of meal choices but I figure you'll still only be able to resist a little while. I will see you Cassandra, Natalie" he nodded and both of us and left. The door remained open with a guard posted. I settled down on the floor as far away from Natalie as I could manage. Of course, the stupid bitch couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I honestly can't say what he saw in you. No wonder he was looking for an excuse to stray"

"If you had any sense, you'd shut up"

"What are you going to do? Misery me to death?"

"No but I will remind you of a few things. Number one I'm part vampire. Number two, I haven't fed in a really long time and I am starving. Number three I really, really don't like you. That all added together makes you a very appealing meal right now" I warned. She shut up.

****Time passing**  
**

I remembered what Jasper had told me about vampires who didn't feed for a while. First they get sick, then they go mad. I had passed the sick part and was verging on the mad. Sometimes I got periods of lucidity but they were few and far between. Most of the time, my every thought was blood. I craved it so much and it certainly didn't help having a beating heart within easy reach. I could have quite easily killed her but I resisted. Just. The first day, I had appalling stomach cramps that had me crying out, curled up on the floor in tremendous pain, clawing at anything to relieve my pain until my fingers ached. The second day, the pain had dulled but the world had become blurry. The third day was worse. I could barely move but I was struck with the hunger. Every smell was heightened, every sight. I could practically see the pulse in Natalie's throat. It took all my strength not to leap at her. I ended up digging my fingers into the brick of the cell just to restrain myself, and sat there muttering. What made it worse was Aro's visits where he would torment me. One time he brought a young girl with him and proceeded to cut her wrists in front of me. I closed my eyes, dug my nails into my arms and didn't breathe until he went away.  
Natalie was harder to ignore. Her ranting's irritated me and only added to the list of reasons why killing her was a good idea. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to hold out.


	12. Hunger

-1**A/N: Short chapter but that's because it's a filler between capture and fighting! Yeah, violence. No, I'm actually a pacifist. Or a coward. Either works.**

I was experiencing one of my sane moments. They'd become rarer and shorter each time.

"I honestly don't see what the big appeal to you is" muttered the guard "You're hardly useful and you're definitely not a threat"

"Thank you for your opinion. I'll store it in the box of things I don't give a crap about" I snapped back.

"God, why couldn't I at least get stuck looking after your boyfriend? He's fun to guard because he heals fast. We're not allowed to touch you!" he snarled. I leapt forward, tugging on my chain.

"You leave him alone you bastard!" I roared.

"What are you going to do? Shout me to death? You don't even have a power! That fucking shifter's got more power then you" the paused me. I turned to Natalie.

"You have a power? I didn't know shifter's could do that" she grinned smugly. I felt an ache beginning to form in my stomach which indicated the end of my lucid periods and the start of insanity once again. I moved to sit on the floor, head pressed against the brick.

"I have this amazing power that attracts guys to me" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not a power, that's called dressing like a whore" I growled back, shooting her a look over my shoulder.

"Well whatever, it worked for your precious imprint. I was trying to be nice and saying he had no choice but really it's just because he prefers me to you" okay, now I was pissed. My sanity was slipping away and I had to listen to this bitch. I convulsed and doubled over in pain. I let out an enraged shout that was a cross between a snarl and a scream as the pain and anger filled me. I dug my nails into the walls as hard as I could, not caring if it hurt me. Another scream, another wave of pain.

I closed my eyes, trying to block it out. Gradually it began to fade, replaced with a new sensation. Utter peace. The only sound was a strange beating noise, loud and insistent. I cocked my head to the side listening and sniffed the air. A delicious scent assaulted my nostrils.

"Jeeze, what's with you?" said Natalie's irritating nasal voice, disturbing my serenity.

I turned sharply and prowled towards her, eyeing her up and assessing her weak points. I could hear her pounding heartbeat, almost see it. She looked around nervously, fear dripping from her. It was so strong, almost a taste, rich and inviting. I smiled to myself and licked my lips unconsciously, then launched across the room at Natalie. I landed on her, pining her to the spot. My fangs slid out and I tore open her throat. Fresh hot blood spilled down my throat. Ah, sweet bliss. It wasn't exactly what I needed with it's rancid animal flavour but it was fresh and warm, sending sparks of strength through my body. I let out a moan of satisfaction at Natalie's screams. The guard was watching with fascinated horror. I gripped Natalie's neck tighter, pushing it to the side to expose the deep gash I'd made. My nails dug in deep, leaking tiny rivulets of blood. The scent, though not appealing but not disgusting, added to my blood crazed insanity. The cell stank of fear, death and sweet blood. It was an intoxicating, heady mixture that I revelled in. I felt Natalie's pulse slow and fade away completely. I dropped her to the floor like a stone and spun around. The guard's eyes widened as he saw my hungry gaze land on him and he slammed the cell door shut. I darted forward, pounding at the wood with my entire body. I heard it begin to splinter and I resumed my attack with renewed vigour. I was getting out of here and when I did, Aro Volturi would tremble at my feet as I brought the walls of his precious castle tumbling down on him for what he'd done to me and my family.


	13. Not alone

-1I broke through the door in a fury. I raised my head and smelt the air, ignoring the lingering scent of blood from Natalie's corpse. I could smell the vampires nearby. There was a crowd gathering. I smiled to myself and stalked down the hall. I didn't run, I was savouring my energy. I walked leisurely through the corridors, running my fingers across the walls and leaving a thick trail of blood behind me. I knew that I looked insane. My clothes were dirty and torn, my face was smeared with blood and my fangs were bared. I looked, for the first time, like a proper vampire.

I turned the corner and my smile widened as I saw the crowd of vampires, eager to die defending their lords.

"Okay boys. Who wants to die first?" I asked, eyebrow raised. A small vampire stepped forward.  
"You really think you can defeat us Cassandra?" he asked, head cocked to a side.  
"Maybe not on my own but you see…I'm not alone"

"Ha! You're alone. There's no one to fight for you"

"You're wrong there. Wanna see what I can do?" I closed my eyes and sent out a message.  
_Help me!_

I sent it out, not to any specific person but just to the general world. Anyone who would or could help.

"What? Was that supposed to be impressive?" said the boy.

"Just you wait" I cast my eyes down the corridor. I could hear it, the steady heartbeat approaching. A snarl and a giant grey wolf burst through the wall. It skidded on the floor but stopped and came to stand beside me.  
"It's about time you showed up" I said. Paul just growled.

_**Thought you weren't talking to me? **_I'd been blocking him since I'd been kidnapped.

_Need's must._

"That's your army? Wow. Kill them" said the boy, before turning and walking out of the circle. He went through the door that I guessed led to the leaders. The vampires started forward. The first couple made to attack and were easily dispatched by Paul. While he was distracted one tried to rush me. I grabbed it, and flipped it over, slamming him into the floor. His skin cracked. I proceeded to tear him apart. The other vampires attacked simultaneously. Any who came near me I quickly killed. Paul wasn't having as much luck. His giant frame made him an easy target for the vampires. He was being pinned to the floor by two of them.

_**Cassie! Help!**_

"Don't be a baby" I snarled. I ignored his request and continued slaughtering the vampires.

_**Cassie, please! I'm sorry I…OW! **_I sighed. Looks like I had to do everything myself.**_  
_**"Okay, I'm bored of this" I said. I reached out with my mind, touching the vampires who were nearest first.

_Stop…_

The command spread through the others.

_Stop…_

They froze. Even Paul stopped moving.

_Now, let Paul go…_

The vampires holding Paul released him.

_Okay, now, stand still. _I moved quickly, tearing heads off each of them. When I finished I turned to Paul who was getting off the floor.  
"And you thought I needed protecting?"

_**Why didn't you do that before? **_He growled. I shrugged.  
"I wanted to make you suffer. I'm a bitch like that" I said, simply "Now come on. There are more vampires for us to kill then these newbies" I knew we hadn't even scratched the surface of the Volturi guard. Aro would never risk his precious vampires when he knew I'd be able to dispatch them easily. I could tell by the bright red of their eyes that these were freshly turned, undisciplined.

_And you still couldn't take them?_

_**Shut up Cassie.**_

_No. I like being mean to you, it's fun._

_**What's gotten into you?**_

_About ten pints of shifting whore's blood._

_**Natalie?  
**Yes, Paul. I killed her. And I'm glad, now at least I won't have to put up with her moaning. Now are we going to focus or are we going to get killed?_

_**You bitch!  
**PAUL! Shut it and get your head in the game! I'm not in the mood for your pity party. Yes I killed your girlfriend. But if I hadn't, you'd still be locked up and I'd be dead. At least I didn't spill innocent blood._

I blocked him out and pushed open the door. Aro was seated in a throne on a raised platform, two other vampires sitting behind him. There were five other vampires standing nearby, the most trusted of his guard I assumed. One was the boy from outside. I knew there were other vampires in the hall, I could smell them and so could Paul. He growled.

"Well Cassandra, that took longer then I expected. I thought it would take less time to dispatch those newborns"

"It would have but I had to save Paul's ass" I said. Paul growled at me.  
_Shut up Paul, I'm busy._

"So, what now?" I asked "can you just release your evil minions and I'll kill them so that we can leave. I've been away from home too long"

"You really expect to just walk away?" he laughed, incredulously.  
"Yes. I'm going to leave here. Of course, you can spare yourself the defeat by just letting me leave. That would get things over a lot quicker"

"How do you expect to defeat my guard?"

"Well, I don't know how many members there. Let's see. Come out, come out, where ever you are!" vampires appeared from all sides. I count swiftly. Thirty two, plus the three leaders. And some most likely had powers. Okay, I wouldn't be able to defeat them all, even with my gift.

"You cannot hope to defeat all of us by yourself, even with your…pet" Paul growled.

"No she can't defeat them alone, but then again…she's not alone" I turned and my heart leapt. Peter was standing at the doorway. He walked over.  
"hey kid, how you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good. Don't call me kid"

"There's three of you?" said a burly vampire guard, standing near the leaders.

"Four!" called a voice, and Charlotte entered.

"Five" said Jasper, following her, with Alice.  
"Six!" she said, smiling. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme…even Rosalie. And then…

"Bella? When did you become a vampire?"

"A little while ago. We were coming to Italy to tell them" she inclined her head towards the Volturi "Got your message, decided to help"

"Message? What message?" said Aro. I turned and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't know the extent of my powers, do you? Still think we can't take you?"

"There is twelve of you. I say that's an easy win" said the burly vampire.  
"Oh, don't forget the others" I said.

"Others?" said practically every vampire in the hall, including the Cullen's.

"You really can't smell them?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. I turned to the door. In walked nine wolves. I shot a look at the largest wolf with jet black fur who was leading them.

_You came?_

_**Emily would kill me if anything happened to you**_

"So. That makes twenty one of us. And thirty five of you. I like those odds"

"Let's do this!" said Emmett.


	14. battle

-1It wasn't like it is in films. There was no heroic music, the two sides rushing at each other. It just happened. The noise was the worst bit. The screeches, the howls from the wolves, the snarls and growls. I ignored everyone, only killing them if they got in my way. My target was Aro. Of course, no one else was considerate enough to stay out of my way. I had considered merely controlling everyone but I was pretty sure some of them had powers and my control didn't reach that wide. Besides, those newborns had easy minds and were susceptible to my control.

I noticed a little blonde girl, fighting with Bella. Anyone who came near her fell to the floor, screaming except Bella. Huh, looks like Bella had a power too. I saw the boy from earlier sneaking up on her.

_Bella! Behind you!_

She turned and grabbed the boy by the throat. The blonde girl attacked her from the side. I knew she couldn't win.

_Leah! Help Bella! _I ordered. Leah, who was busy wrestling with the hulking vampire, dropped him like a stone. I darted forward before he could get up, pining him.

"You're no match for me half vampire!" he snarled.  
"Really? Wanna bet?" I closed my eyes and felt the power in me. If I could make a person do anything…was it possible for to make them die?

_Die…_

The vampire stared at me, unimpressed. Apparently not. Oh well. I grabbed him by the arms and glanced over at Bella and Leah who had dispatched the two vampire.

"Little help?" Bella called. I nodded. Bella jumped forward and tore the vampire's head off.

"Thanks" I glanced around. Paul and Jared were having a tug of war with a female vampire. Jasper and Peter were clearly relishing the fight, standing back to back and taking on multiple enemies. Charlotte and Alice were also teamed up, although they seemed to prefer tag teaming one vampire at a time. Emmett was engaged with a large vampire who's shape mimicked his own. The wolves were tearing vampires apart with their teeth. Some had partnered off with other wolves or with vampires. I saw Seth and Edward working together. Edward was holding the squirming vampire down, while Seth tore chunks from him. Jacob was working alone. I watched as he attacked one vamp, only to have three more pile on top of him.

"Bella! I think your boyfriend needs some help!" I nodded my head at Jacob. Bella smiled gratefully and darted off to help him. I turned back to my objective. The vampire leaders. They were standing, observing the chaos. A small cluster of vampires had surrounded them.

_Peter! Jasper! Take a break and help me! _Peter and Jasper darted out of the circle of vampires, and came to my side.

"Since when do you need help kid?" Peter laughed.

"I just want to get to Aro" I growled "Think you can handle that lot?"

"No problem" smirked Jasper. They darted forward, parting the crowd and allowing me through. I rushed forward, so intent on Aro that I didn't notice the blonde vampire coming for me.

"Hybrid scum!" he snarled, grabbing my throat, intent on crushing it. I snarled back.

_PAUL!_

Okay, there were wolves who were closer but I knew that if I wanted a rescue, Paul was the one to ask. I hated the bastard at the moment but his imprinting bond would force him to defend me.

Sure enough, a second later he knocked the vampire off me.

_**Ha! Thought you didn't need me?**_

_Shut up Paul_

I turned to Aro who was watching impassively.

"You're hardly a match for me Cassandra"

"you've been wrong a lot of times lately Aro. I'm sure this will be one of them" I said. I circled him, recalling what Peter had taught me.

"Of course, you could easily just control me. Is that not true?"

"I prefer the fight. It makes the kill interesting" I snarled. I was waiting for him to make the first move, but of course he didn't. he wasn't an inexperienced fighter.  
"A stalemate" he remarked "Neither of us wants to move first. Who taught you to hold before attacking?"

"Peter. He taught me to take advantage of my instincts, know when to strike" I lashed out, fist connecting with Aro's arm, then darted back. He snarled and lunged for me. I managed to dodge. Just.

"You know you can't beat me. Why are you trying?" he growled, lashing out again and managing to scratch across the side of my face.

"Because I have something to fight for. Something you don't understand" I said, deflecting his next attack and striking him in the process.

"oh? What's that?"

"Love"

"Love?"

"Yes. Love. Your guard, if they weren't afraid of you, they wouldn't fight for you. My family. My friends. They fight because they care"

"an idea which will get them killed" he darted forward and grabbed me by the throat, flipping me over and slamming me onto the ground. There was the sound of splintering marble. I cursed. That kind of blow would kill a human. It hurt me, quite badly. He pulled me up onto my knees, hand clasped on my chin, ready to kill.

"Look at your family. Your friends. They're going to die" he said. I looked and I truly saw. I'd been so intent on getting to Aro I'd missed the obvious. Jacob was still at the mercy of the vampires, with Bella trying desperately to protect him. Peter and Jasper weren't making any headway. The second they dispatched one vampire, another took it's place. Carlisle was crouched in front of Esme, trying to keep her from harms way. Paul was battling with the blonde vampire and losing. The wolves were bleeding badly in places.

I saw. And I hated it.

"They will watch as you fall and know they have no hope" Aro hissed in my ear.

"no they won't" snarled a voice. Aro's grip lessened. He turned and let out a shout of surprise. His hands disappeared. I rose to my feet and turned to see the other leader, the second dark haired one had him pinned to the ground. I stared. He looked back at me.

"I thought you were on his side?"

"there are no sides" he said "There's just power and how far people will go to reach it. He's yours for the kill" he backed away. I nodded and went over to Aro, holding him down.  
"last chance to surrender?"

"Never!"

"Very well" I tore his head off. The body fell to the floor.

"Everyone!" the man who'd helped me shouted "The battle is over!" people froze and looked up.

"Marcus" said the blonde vampire "what are you talking about? The battle is not over until this vermin has been destroyed"

"No brother" said Marcus "They've won. Aro is dead. Now the choice remains as to whether you wish to join him or them, as I have done" I turned to the vampires.

"You have all got a choice. You can choose to run. If we cross paths again, we shall not seek conflict. You can choose to fight against us…and be crushed. Make your choice and stick to it. Because when I leave, Volturi Castle will burn" I watched people make their choices. A few immediately ran. Some hesitated but ultimately, they ran too. A few tried to fight but Jasper and peter quickly dispatched them. I turned to the blonde vampire.

"And you? What's your choice?"

"I'd rather die then see a half blood bitch take over" he spat at me.

"I don't intend to take over. I never wanted that. All I wanted was to live a normal life. You forced me to change my plans" I snarled.

_Hold still… _I thought

"He's yours boys" I said to the pack. I turned to Marcus. There were a few vampires lingering around him.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I think the Volturi should be reformed. It was a good idea, to keep control of vampire secrecy but I think Aro's lust for power got the better of him"

"Is that why you turned against him?"

"I turned against him for something he did a long time ago. I never turned against him before because I never felt it necessary since my love was dead. Then I saw you, who was willing to risk it all to stay with the people you loved"

"Why weren't you in charge to begin with? You're already talking more sense then either of the other two" he laughed and we started down the steps.  
"I'll keep the new Volturi smaller. Less…extravagant. You are welcome to join me. Your leadership would be useful"

"No. I meant what I said. I just want a normal life"

"Well, good luck. And if you ever change your mind, just call"

"Thank you Marcus" I shook his hand "But I was serious about burning the castle down so you should probably get going"

"I know. Too much evil has been done here. It's time to end it" and with that, he was gone. I turned to my family and smiled.

"Thank you. Everyone" Carlisle moved first. He came and embraced me.

"You're my daughter. We're family. We protect our family" he said. Bella came over to me and took my hand.

"Forever Cassie" I smiled.

"Does anyone have a lighter before these vamps reattach themselves?" I asked. Peter tossed me one. I set the nearest pile on fire, watching as it spread through the vampire.

"We should go" and so we left. We ran, outside. The wolves had phased back at some point while I was talking with Marcus and were waiting outside for us. When Paul saw me, he smiled and walked over.  
"You did. You won. And now things can go back to normal" I smiled back. Then hit him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" he demanded.  
"Listen Paul. This changes nothing" I turned and marched away.

**A/N: One more chapter I think**


	15. Epilogue

-1I woke up in a car. I looked around blearily, remembering that I fell asleep at the airport (when we were waiting for the cars to arrive). Peter was sitting next to me, Charlotte next to him. Jasper was driving the car, with Alice next to him.  
"Where are we?"

"Almost back in Forks" he said "You've been asleep for a while"

"Yeah, defeating vampire hordes does that to a person" I said, stretching "Where are the others?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward are in the car in front. Emmett and Rose are already at home, they ran. The wolves are heading back to La Push to let their imprints and families know they're alive, but then they'll come back" I nodded.

"You were really great out there today" Peter said. I smiled.

"Thanks. Not bad for a kid with no experience?"

"Not bad at all" he said, taking my hand and squeezing.

The car pulled up outside the Cullen house and I eagerly clambered over Peter to get out. This place felt like home, even though I'd only lived here a short amount of time. I was glad to be back.

Paul was standing nearby and I growled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you actually"

"Very well, talk"

"In private?"

"No chance"

"Fine. Okay…I know you are really pissed off with me at the moment"

"Understatement of the century"

"But…I do care about you Cassie and I want to try again. So I was wondering…" he got down on one knee. Please no! Tell me he wasn't going to! "Will you marry me?"

"Err…no! Get the fuck up, you're embarrassing yourself. Paul, I don't trust you and without trust there can't be a relationship. So no. just move on, give me time and space because right now the only thing I want to do is tear you limb from limb for what you did and said. Paul, you never loved me. We were forced together by cruel circumstances. If you cared about me in the slightest you'd know how hard it is for me to trust people and you'd know that I wasn't ready for that! So no Paul. I want to live me own life"

"It's that vampire isn't it?" he growled, looking at Peter.  
"No. Peter and I are friends, that is all. Right now I don't want a relationship. I just want to stay with my family. Maybe in a few years things will be better but until that time, I advise you to stay away from here" I turned my back on him and walked into the Cullen house. Bella was waiting inside and she hugged me.

"We're a family Cassie, we're going to stay together now?"

"Yeah. Unless fate has anymore nasty surprises for us"

"I don't think that's possible" I hugged her again. My family. I was home.


End file.
